New Clique on the Rise
by TyrannosaurusRex
Summary: Wesley, a new student in Bullsworth along with his friends. Not interested in joining the current cliques, they decide to form a new one called 'The Perfects' which will most likely get the other cliques against them as they are aiming to be top of the school, above the jocks. Will Wesley, the leader of the new clique survive or will he get dethroned by other clique leaders.


**Chapter 1: Welcome to Bullworth Academy**

Wesley Beatty is a 16 year old sophomore who move from Boston to Bullworth with his other friends. His father who is a businessman agrees to pay for his and his friends' tuition. Wesley is an half Asian, quarter Italian, and quarter Scottish but look more white than Asian. He heard that the school that him and his friends are going to is one of the worse schools in America and have four cliques. He is not really a fan of Jocks or the Nerds since he is not fond of the Nerd's awkward behavior or the Jock's brain of a elementary school student. He doesn't want to get into a conflict between the Greasers and the Preppies. Wesley is an All-American of the three sports he does such as football where he play tightend and middle linebacker, wrestle 195, and play long pole middie for lacrosse.

Wesley has been taught Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Krav Maga, Judo, and Brazilian Jiu-Jutsu from his trainer back in his grandparent's house in Chicago. He has also started weightlifting since he was 6 years old with small weights. He is not just interested in physical activities but he likes reading and writing books, write rap songs, paintball guns, fishing, hunting, and woodworking. He may be a Christian but he is rarely a forget-and-forgive type person. He is going to live with his rich uncle who has everything him and his friends have interested in doing. Wesley's friends are named Nicholas Franco, Ryan Brick, Ramsey Biggums, Marco Rodriguez, Jeffrey Nelson, David Chan, Elliot Lawson, Chris Green, Alex Bradford, Cassidy Torres who is Nicholas Franco's girlfriend, and Ryan Brick's girlfriend name Stephanie Kelly. Wesley is accompanied by his younger brother, Jerry who is a freshman. They all decided to create a new group called 'The Perfects' who exceed in academically and athletics. Wesley will be the leader while Nicholas, Ryan, and David are more like his bodyguards.

As Wesley and his friends got to the academy, they have to walked into Dr. Crabblesnitch's office to enroll into the school. After, they were shown around the school and got a new attire or school uniform. They got their class schedules and compare with each other and the only class they have together is gym class. Wesley look at his first day which is Chemistry in the morning and English in the afternoon which is the same class with his two best friends Nicholas and Ryan.

"Like the old days, right Wesley?" Nicholas asked and Wesley chuckled in response as the three are heading to Chemistry. As the three walked in, the other students were looking at them and the teacher name Dr. Watts look at them with a strange look, "Late, eh? Do you have a pass from a faculty to show me?"

"No, but I think you need to have two more eyes because you have three new students in your attendance sheet." Ryan was known to be a smart ass and his statement got everyone to laugh and the teacher's expression didn't change. Dr. Watts silent the classroom and seated Wesley, Nicholas, and Ryan to their seats after getting their names. Luckily, their seats are close to each other so they get to have side conversations. As the teacher begin his lecture, Wesley, Nicholas, and Ryan still were having side conversations.

"Damn, this class is a joke, we learn this in fucking middle school." Nicholas said quietly, they learned Chemistry in seventh grade and what the teacher say is not new to them.

"I know, what to do?" Wesley ask quietly and Ryan replied, "Guess just keep talking until football practice."

"You three!" Wesley, Ryan, and Nicholas look up to see everyone including Dr. Watts looking at them. "Wesley, since you look pretty guilty, tell me 'What is Matter?'"

Wesley chuckled a bit and ask mockingly, "Where am I? In middle school?"

"Wesley! I'm about to give you detention because I can't deal with your jokes!" Dr. Watts look serious and everyone including Ryan and Nicholas laughing at Wesley who just answered, "Matter is anything that has rest mass and volume which takes up space and is made up of particles that make up matter have rest mass as well and not all particles have rest mass, such as the photon. Matter can be a pure chemical substance or a mixture of substances."

Everyone was amazed of how intelligent Wesley is as the jocks kept calling him a 'Nerd'. The nerds look impressed and think about having Wesley and his friends into their group.

"That's...correct." Wesley could tell that Dr. Watts doesn't like Wesley, Ryan, or Nicholas as the lecture went on and Dr. Watts kept calling on Wesley, Ryan, or Nicholas as they kept getting his every question correct.

After class, they met up with the gang. They talk about how the classes are a joke to them and how the teachers are starting to dislike them at their first day. What's next is lunch for the gang as they went into the cafeteria which they found a table to sit in. After lunch, they went into their second class of the day and the teacher name Mr. Galloway is the only teacher that tolerate Wesley, Ryan, and Nicholas so far. After, they are making their way to football practice.

* * *

><p><strong>Football Practice<strong>

Wesley, Ryan, Nicholas, Jerry, and Ramsey made their way to football practice and the jocks kept taunting them, "Get out of here Nerd!" Every jocks start insulting them before coach name Mr. Burton walk around the field and announcing their football philosophy and their style of plays. Mr. Burton begin some drills and hope to bring pain to the players. His eyes has caught attention on Wesley, Ryan, Nicholas, Jerry, and Ramsey so far due to their athletic prowess and how they are better than the other jocks on the field.

Mr. Burton have begun to see a quarterback competition which is between Ted Thompson, the leader of the jocks and freshman, Jerry. Ted and Jerry competition was intense as the two quarterbacks have thrown perfect passes but Jerry throws better and tighter spirals. The competition ended and Mr. Burton name Jerry the new quarterback which shocked the jocks. Ted may have great accuracy and power but Jerry does too but also a great scrambler despite that both Ted and Jerry are a same size. Ted was beyond humiliated as he just lost his position to a freshman. Wesley, Ryan, and Nicholas, has won a starting position as linebackers as Ramsey won a starting position as a strong safety on defense. On offense, Wesley got a starting tightend, Nicholas and Ryan won starting guards, and Ramsey won starting wide receiver.

* * *

><p><strong>Free Time<strong>

After sport practices are finished, the group begin to walk towards the mansion they were suppose to stay. They went in and unpack after they find their rooms. They walk around the mansion to see two pitbulls and a german shepherd with their tails wagging and following them, a bar, a weight room in the basement, a Olympic size pool, and others.

After they explore, Wesley went out with Nicholas, David, and Ryan back to school. When they enter school campus, they were approach by a group of nerds which the leader spoke to them, "Good evening gentlemen, my name is Earnest Jones and the leader of the nerds. I am here to-" Wesley, Ryan, and Nicholas are not interested to listen to them and walk past them rudely.

"Hey! Wait! I was-" Wesley interrupted him by replying while walking away, "Shut your mouth, four eyes." Earnest shut up as he and the nerds watched Wesley, Nicholas, and Ryan walking away from them.

As Wesley, Ryan, Nicholas, and David were walking around, they were approach by a group of jocks. It looks like they wanted to fight despite they are smaller in size than the four.

"Hey, you punks! You took our starting jobs!" Ted said as he a bat ready to pop somebody.

"Me? A punk? I think you need better vocabulary you ape looking middle school dropout." Wesley replied mockingly.

"You're dead you fuck!"

"Yeah, dead!" Ted's black retard bodyguard repeated Ted's statement as Wesley replied, "How about you and I, Ted. One on one, let's go!" Wesley got into his Muay Thai fighting stance while Ted just charge and swung a bat at Wesley. Wesley broke the bat with a single punch. Ted threw the bat away and start randomly going for punches. Wesley kept dodging every single punch and kick Ted's leg. Ted fell to his knee as Wesley insulted, "Leg's all jacked up. Can't put on it, maybe."

Wesley give another kick to the other leg which Ted was on both knees and Wesley insulted Ted more, "This fight got to end with you looking like a bitch in front of my group and yours." Ted didn't attack again as Wesley elbow strike on the back of Ted's head, knocking him unconsciously. Wesley look at the jocks who start running away from Wesley and his friends.

"Weak.. Is he really the best of the apes?" Wesley asked as he and his friends walked away from the unconscious Ted.


End file.
